Valentine's Day Isn't So Bad After All
by AL19
Summary: Valentine's Day is the day where most couples kiss and cuddle up. However, Tsukuyo is one of those people who hates the holiday. She hates it, yet she actually loves someone, which is none other than Gintoki Sakata. How will her Valentine's Day go? *GinTsukuyo, slight KamuKagu*


**I guess I have this habit of posting holiday specials before the actual holiday. XD Well, enjoy!**

* * *

I was walking through the streets of Edo with Kagura. During our walk, we were talking about pointless stuff (Well, she was, more specifically), but there was one thing I certainly didn't want to talk about.

Today was Valentine's Day.

The day where most couples here in Edo kiss, and snuggle up, giving each other hugs. I had my violet eyes closed because I didn't want to even look at anyone kissing each other. If I did, then it would make me think of Gintoki kissing me, even though he's never kissed me on the lips before.

Kagura exclaimed at me, "Tsukki-Chan! You're going to run into that pole, uh-huh!"

It was too late. I bonked my face onto one of the street light poles. I widened my eyes, seeing this pole incredibly close to me.

So I took two steps back, and walked beside Kagura. We continued our walk.

As I angrily blew out a puff of smoke, Kagura suddenly asked me, "Tsukki-Chan, do you have anything planned today?"

I turned my head to look at her, where she had a smirk on her face as she squinted her eyes. Raising a brow as to why she was giving me this expression, I answered, "If you're talking about my plans for Valentine's Day, I have none."

"That's too bad, uh-huh."

"What do you mean?" I asked. Somehow, I had a bad feeling that Kagura was up to something.

She responded, "Today's the day where a man and a woman cuddle up, and kiss each other for a huge amount of time, uh-huh!" Kagura began to spin around as she continued, "And Gin-Chan's the perfect idiot for you to cuddle with!"

As soon as she said that, my eyes widened in shock. I clenched my teeth onto my pipe as I exclaimed, "D-Don't say crap like that! I-I don't want to cuddle with him!"

"Oh?" Kagura said in a high tone. "Then how come you were pretending to kiss him by using finger puppets?"

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?"

"About a week ago, I saw you playing with finger puppets, uh-huh!"

_(Tsukuyo's Flashback)_

_**-3**__**rd**__** POV-**_

_Tsukuyo was in her room, holding two finger puppets. One looked like Gintoki Sakata, the main sexy (At least, to most of his fans) character in Gintama, and Tsukuyo herself, who was obviously a Tsundere (Come on, how can you not call her a Tsundere when she blushes whenever she has a weird conversation with Gintoki?)._

_The woman put each of the finger puppets on both her index fingers. She closed up her hands, leaving her index fingers up. She then began to play "kiss me, punk!" by saying, "Gintoki, out of all these years, at least since the beginning of the Yoshiwara arc in the anime series, I've always had a warm feeling for you. At first, I could never tell why."_

_Little did Tsukuyo know that her bedroom door was slightly opened, where Kagura, the Yato and main female character in the series, could see her playing with her finger puppets._

_Kagura thought as she widened her blue eyes, _Tsukki-Chan plays with finger puppets?!

_As Kagura stood silent, Tsukuyo continued to play as she lowered her voice to sound like Gintoki, "What do you mean? You never have warm feelings for me, because you always throw your freaking Kunai's at me!"_

_Tsukuyo then changed her tone to her normal one, "That is true, but I've always denied myself at…something."_

_The Yato curved the corners of her lips up, and was about to laugh, but she covered her mouth with her left hand, to prevent herself from letting Tsukuyo hear her._

_The blond-haired woman lowered her voice again, "What is this 'something'? Tell me, dammit!" She said in a normal tone again, "Gintoki…I love you. I love you so much, that I couldn't deny myself anymore."_

_That's when Kagura widened her eyes with shock. She managed to not laugh, but couldn't believe at what she was hearing. First, she noticed that Tsukuyo was playing finger puppets, now she's hearing the hard truth about her falling in love with the idiotic silver-haired samurai. And it's called the "hard truth" because Tsukuyo tends to deny about her feelings._

_Tsukuyo, once again, lowered her voice, saying, "T-Tsukuyo-San, y-you love me? How can that be so? Wait a minute, come to think of it; you were always blushing whenever you were near me."_

_The woman was now starting to blush. She said in her normal tone, "Th-That's because I couldn't help myself. Gintoki…k-kiss me." Tsukuyo lowered her voice, "Wh-What? No, I can't do that! Go away!"_

_She shouted out, "NO, KISS ME YOU IDIOT!" Tsukuyo made her fingers touch each other, which caused her finger puppets to smash into each other. She kept on lowering her voice, then speaking in her regular voice, "N-No, stop kissing me! I refuse to do so, jackass! Yes! No! Yes! No! Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!"_

_Tsukuyo stopped playing with her finger puppets, and said before she pulled them off her index fingers, "That kiss…was wonderful."_

_Kagura puffed up her cheeks as she was trying so hard to hold back a laugh. She covered her mouth once again, but silently closed the door, and dashed away from Tsukuyo's room._

_(End of Tsukuyo's Flashback)_

**-Back to Tsukuyo's POV, folks!-**

After that flashback, my eyes widened, and my pipe nearly fell out of my mouth, but my lips managed to prevent that.

I shouted as I pointed at the Yato, "Y-YOU SAW ME?! WH-WHAT THE HELL?!" I then looked up, and shouted at the author, "HEY, AUTHOR! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU WRITE THAT FLASHBACK?! DID YOU WANT ME TO GET HUMILIATED?!"

Kagura laughed out loud as she replied to me, "Tsukki-Chan, I would've told you on that day, but I thought it would be far better to tell you today, since it is Valentine's Day!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Now that the author has written the flashback to prove that you really did play with your finger puppets, the people who are reading this won't have to be skeptical, uh-huh!"

I shouted once again, but with an anger mark on my cheek, "YOU KNOW I DON'T DO SHIT LIKE THAT!"

Kagura replied, "But that was an exception, since it's obvious enough that you love Gin-Chan, uh-huh! Though readers of this fanfiction will complain about you being out-of-character."

"FUCK THE READERS! I'M GOING TO KILL THE AUTHOR FOR THIS!"

Just then, the authors' voice from nowhere said, "Sorry, Tsukuyo-San, but Kagura-Chan's right. You love Gintoki, admit it!"

"I WON'T ADMIT IT, BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE HIM!" I retorted.

The female author just laughed, "Riiiight." I could also hear her mumble, "Liar."

A vein throbbed in my neck, and I turned my body around, trying to look for the author. I continued to shout, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME A LIAR! WHERE ARE YOU, AL19?! I'M GOING TO THROW ONE OF MY KUNAI'S AT YOU!"

"No, you won't, because I'm just a voice! Muahahaha!" The author laughed out once again.

Kagura said to her, "Tsukki-Chan hates to admit things, doesn't she?"

The author agreed, "Apparently. Kagura-Chan, try to make Gintoki kiss her while I'm doing other stuff."

"Gotcha!"

I shouted once more, "HEY, WAIT! DON'T YOU GO YET! I STILL HAVE TO LOOK FOR YOU!"

"You're too late, Tsukki-Chan," Kagura said. "She already left."

"DAMMIT!" I gave Kagura a glare, and told her, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR NOW! I WANT TO BE ALONE AT THIS MOMENT!"

"Fine," She said in a low tone before walking away from me.

I gave out an aggravated sigh as I stomped through the street I was walking in.

I couldn't believe that Kagura saw me playing with those finger puppets. Come on, I may have this warm feeling for Gintoki, but this was just ridiculous. Perhaps I was going crazy. Perhaps I was being out-of-character, but I don't give a crap if readers think this.

Right now, I had wished I could find the author, that way I could stab her forehead with my Kunai.

**-Kagura's POV-**

I walked away from Tsukki-Chan, now leaving her alone. I will admit, I did enjoy teasing her about her loving Gin-Chan. Because how could a beautiful woman like her love a useless silver-perm samurai, who only cares about JUMP, sweets and the weather lady Anal Ketsuno? Well, that's what I call Gin-Chan's crush, because she's not great, plus it's funny.

Anyway, I began to whistle as I held my purple umbrella over my head, to prevent my skin from being in the sun (Since I am a strong, beautiful teenage Yato).

I thought, _I wonder if Tsukki-Chan will forgive me for teasing her like that. Wait a minute, of course she will! She likes me better than sweet-freak, uh-huh!_

As I laughed at myself, I could've sworn I heard a chuckle coming from the alley way I was about to pass. I stopped walking, and turned my head to see the path of the alley way.

I didn't see anyone. But just because I didn't see anybody in the alley way, doesn't mean that there wasn't actually a person there. My Yato instincts were starting to kick in, and I was hoping that the person I hated the most wouldn't be in there.

But out of curiosity, I slowly walked into the alley way, where garbage cans were piled up.

When I smelled the awful garbage, I plugged up my nose, and complained, "P.U.! Did somebody take a crap in these bags?! Seriously, they should at least put febreeze on them, uh-huh!"

The second I said that, I could hear someone's feet hitting the ground hard. I closed my umbrella (Since the narrow path of the alley way was kind of dark) as my eyes widened.

_Please don't let it be that fucking bastard._

I very slowly turned my head, and when I saw a good view of the person who was behind me, I widened my eyes more, only with anger this time.

"KAMUI!"

"Hello, little sis. It's nice to see you again," He said as he gave me his stupid smile.

I positioned my umbrella, and was about to shoot him. I shouted, "PISS OFF, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU, UH-HUH!"

Before I was able to shoot my parasol, he quickly jumped up, and landed his feet on my umbrella. Kamui crouched down as he opened his eyes, saying, "Little sister, I didn't come here to fight you."

"HUH?!" I exclaimed, completely confused. Usually, whenever we see each other, we would fight. But now he doesn't?

Kamui responded as he closed his eyes again, smiling stupidly as usual, "I actually came here because it was Valentine's Day."

"What about Valentine's Day?!" I exclaimed, lowering my umbrella down which caused him to land his feet on the ground again.

My stupid older brother was suddenly taking a step in front of me. I blinked my blue eyes, wondering why he was getting closer to me. I told him, "H-Hey, you didn't answer my question!"

While his eyes were closed, the "antenna" on the top of his head moved up, then back down. Kamui finally replied, "You do know it's the day where kisses are involved, right?"

After his question, I stared at him as if he was crazy. Well, I've always believed he was crazy ever since he left me and my bald daddy.

I exclaimed yet again, taking a step back, "D-Don't you even dare try it on me! You're a creep, uh-huh!"

A chuckle escaped his lips. He slightly opened his eyes, but narrowed them as he stared down at me. Kamui said quietly, "Oh? I don't find it that creepy, little sister."

My cheeks were beginning to flush. I clenched my teeth as I yelled in my head, _WHY THE HELL AM I BLUSHING?! WHY DO MY CHEEKS FEEL HOT ALL OF A SUDDEN?!_

With no answer in my head, Kamui grabbed my chin with his right hand, and whispered, "I wanted to see you for one reason."

I was about to ask what the reason was, but my idiot brother moved forward, kissing me on the cheek. This caused me to widen my eyes with shock, and my cheeks burned even more. My whole body stood completely still as my hand let go of my umbrella. It fell to the ground.

Kamui let go of my chin, and said, "See? That wasn't so bad, was it, little sister?" He opened up his umbrella, and added before he left, "This won't be the last time I kiss you on the cheek…_romantically_."

With that being said, he crouched down, and jumped up, going onto the roof. He ran, and when I found out that he was far enough away from me, I clenched my teeth and knitted my brows as I also clenched my fists.

I shouted at the top of my lungs, "ROMANTICALLY, MY ASS! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS, STUPID BROTHER!"

**-Tsukuyo's POV-**

I leaned my back on a wall, where I was in an alley way. I had my arms crossed as I bit into the end of my pipe, closing my violet eyes.

An anger mark was on my cheek as I thought, _I'm being all crazy. Why in the hell do I even have feelings for that idiot?_

As if on cue, I heard Gintoki's voice.

"Oi, Tsukuyo. What're you doing in an alley way?"

Immediately, I snapped my violet eyes open.

I turned to see the silver-haired samurai, and exclaimed as I glared at him, "Wh-What is there that you need to know?! I just wanted to be alone!"

"Uh-huh, sure," He mumbled as he picked his nose with his pinkie. "Tsukuyo-San, you're being all weird, you know that?"

I clenched my teeth, and pulled out one of my Kunai's, throwing it to Gintoki's head. But he shockingly dodged it, and my Kunai hit another building that was across the street from us.

I stared at it with surprise. I thought, _N-No way…how could Gintoki dodge my Kunai? Usually, my Kunai manages to stab his head!_

Gintoki pulled his pinkie out, and began to walk towards me. As he was getting closer, my cheeks started to flush. I said with hesitation, "G-Gintoki…what're you doing?"

He answered dully, "I want to get a better look at you. You don't look so well."

_Oh, I'm well, alright!_

Gintoki didn't stop walking until he was a couple of inches in front of me. I stared into his eyes as my body was beginning to shake.

Gintoki examined my face, and blinked his red eyes before asking me, "Are you scared of me? Or are you…" He paused, but smirked perverted as he finished, "…liking my sexy look?"

I knitted my blonde brows, and was about to punch him, but he held onto my fist. I blinked my eyes, looking at my fist that was being held. I tried really hard to punch his head, but Gintoki refused to let go.

He whispered, "Ah-ah-ah. That won't work this time."

I found another way. I lifted my right knee up, kneeling him hard in the groin. He widened his eyes, and lowered his head down as he finally let go of my fist. I didn't punch him, but I shouted, "YOU ASSHOLE! QUIT TRYING TO MESS WITH ME!"

Gintoki held onto his crotch while slightly crouching, but looked up, and replied as he took two steps back, "I-I wasn't trying to mess with you, Tsukuyo. I was just wondering why you've been acting so weird."

"I'm not acting weird! I hate today, that's all!"

"You mean Valentine's Day?"

"Don't even say the name of this day! It pisses me off!" I pouted as I turned my head to the side. My cheeks were flushing once again.

As Gintoki let go of his crotch, he stood up straight, and said, "I don't get it."

"What?"

"I rarely see people who hate Valentine's Day, yet they kiss the ones they love."

"Wha-that doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed, glaring at him.

He chuckled as he tilted his head down, "Tsukuyo, you know what I did before I saw you? I talked to the author, and wondered why you've been acting strange."

"SERIOUSLY?! I'VE WANTED TO KILL THE AUTHOR FOR A LITTLE BIT, AND NOW I CAN'T FIND THAT BITCH!"

"You shouldn't call the author a bitch, because she actually cares for you. Well, except when you're drunk, that's when you go out-of-your-mind crazy."

"I DRINK TO MAKE MYSELF FEEL BETTER!"

The author's voice appeared, and said to me, "Tsukuyo-Chan, I wish you wouldn't drink so much sake. Because whenever you do drink sake, I just can't stand it. I always have sympathy for Gintoki, because you really do love him!"

"WILL YOU QUIT THAT OUT?! IF YOU KEEP DOING THAT, I WILL SERIOUSLY SNAP!"

The author chuckled, "You always snap, even when Gintoki-San is grabbing your boobies."

"THAT'S BECAUSE HE'S A PERVERT!" I shouted.

Gintoki exclaimed, "Oi! Do I always have to repeat myself?! I grab your boobs by accident! Don't take it the wrong way, scar-face!"

"Oh, what the hell?! Now you're calling me 'scar-face'?!" I didn't shout as much, but I was still loud.

Gintoki said again as he picked his nose, "Man, we've been breaking the fourth wall a lot just by talking to the author."

I told him, "Kagura-Chan was the first to do that!"

"Who cares? Author, you should really reveal yourself one day, that way you can buy me some parfaits."

The author replied, "I don't see how that would be possible, since I'm not part of the actual Gintama series."

"But I want to know what you look like, dammit! Now show your face before I accidentally grab Tsukuyo's breasts again!" He pointed up, still talking to the author.

I told him in an angry tone, "When you say that, it wouldn't be much of an accident, you pervert! And besides, the author explains what she looks like on her Fanfiction account!"

"That's barely any explanation on how she looks! Bah, whatever! Author, before you go, answer this question. Should I try to kiss Tsukuyo without having her killing me?"

The female author answered, "I'll let you decide on that. That is, if you actually love her. Right now, I gotta write other stuff. Bye-bye, you two!"

With that, the author's voice disappeared.

I gave out a sigh as I said to Gintoki, "Gintoki, you do know that the more we break the fourth wall, the more annoying it'll be for the readers. We can't just keep talking to the author, wondering what's going to happen."

He scratched his silver hair as he replied, "Yeah, yeah. Isn't this supposed to be a _romance_ fic, though?"

"Wh-What?" I hesitated.

Gintoki walked towards me like before, only he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the dark alley way. He responded, "After all, it is Valentine's Day."

When Gintoki didn't let go of my arm, we heard a familiar voice.

"GIN-CHAAAAN~! Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie-poo~!"

We turned around, only to see Sacchan running towards us with her arms wide out. Actually, she was obviously running towards Gintoki.

Gintoki widened his red eyes as he shouted, "ITS THE MASOCHIST WHORE! HOLY CRAP!"

He began to run, but he was still holding onto my arm. He made me run along with him, though it was starting to hurt.

"G-Gintoki! You're hurting my arm!"

Gintoki exclaimed as we were running away from Sacchan, "I have to get away from this Masochist!"

I looked back, and saw Sacchan still running, only she said, "I want you to do dirty things to me, Gin-Chan my sweetie-poo~! So let go of scar-face's arm, and be with me~!"

He shouted at her, "YOU CAN GO PISS OFF! AND DON'T CALL ME YOUR SWEETIE-POO! THAT MAKES IT SOUND LIKE POO IS SWEET, WHICH ISN'T!"

We made a sharp turn, and within moments, we lost Sacchan.

The two of us panted for breath (Well, Gintoki panted more since he was running faster than I was), and the place we were at was under this bridge.

Gintoki panted, "Jeez, won't she ever stop?!"

As I caught my breath, I replied to him, "Gintoki, you didn't need to pull my arm so hard."

"Sorry, but I was in a panic."

I rubbed the arm that Gintoki pulled, and muttered under my breath, "Dammit…"

The silver-haired samurai walked up to me, and held my arm, rubbing it as well. I blinked my violet eyes, looking up, only to see a serious expression on his face.

My face started to burn. I thought, _G-Gintoki…leave me alone. I-I can't help myself…I love you, yet I'll always kick your ass._

Gintoki whispered, "Your arm will be fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to pull it that hard."

As he looked up to me, I turned my head away from him. I closed my eyes as I bit my lower lip.

_D-Don't look at me. Please…just don't look into my eyes._

While my eyes were still closed, I felt Gintoki's strong hand hold my chin. I barely opened my eyes, but he forcefully turned it, making me give him eye contact.

My heart was starting to beat at a maximum speed as I whispered his name, "G-Gintoki…"

Then, without warning, he moved his face closer to mine. I didn't even try to stop him, I really didn't know why. But within seconds, his lips landed on mine.

I opened my eyes wide as he held onto my upper arms. My cheeks burned with passion. I lowered my eyelids as I decided to hug his back.

When his lips didn't let go of mine, I thought, _Why am I not stopping him?_

Gintoki slowly drifted the kiss. He barely had his eyes opened, but he whispered in front of my face, "Happy Valentine's Day, Tsukuyo."

I gave him a half-smile, and replied in a whisper as well, "Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Gintoki."

I didn't care if I was being out-of-character anymore. I…love Gintoki. I can't deny that anymore.

Not long later, we decided to head back. As my cheeks were still burning, Gintoki asked me out of the blue, "Heh, remember that Valentine's Day where you threw a box of chocolate in my face?"

I closed my eyes as I knitted my blonde brows. I responded, "That's because I was pissed off."

"Did you do that because you were on your period?" He asked again, ignoring what I had just said.

Without thinking, I threw my fist, punching him in the stomach. He gave out a grunt as he held his stomach. I told the man, "Never ask personal questions to a woman again."

He was still walking with me, but continued to hold onto his stomach that I punched into.

When we were back into the streets, I saw Kagura walking up to us. She had an angry look on her face.

I raised a brow at her as I asked, "Is there something wrong, Kagura-Chan?"

She answered, "He kissed me on the cheek."

"Who did?"

"My stupid brother."

Gintoki and I blinked. Gintoki asked the Yato girl, "Are you falling in love with your own brother? Don't you find that creepy?"

Kagura swung her leg up, kicking him in the cheek. She shouted, "I DON'T LOVE HIM, YOU PERM-FREAK!"

They were both starting to argue. I decided to ignore them, and thought as I put the pipe back into my mouth, _Gintoki actually kissed me._

I blew out a puff of smoke before thinking again, only with a smile, _I actually enjoyed that kiss. Maybe we can kiss again someday. That is, if no one is looking._

* * *

**Hey everyone! It's my first GinTsukuyo fic in...six and a half months. :P And I really did break the fourth wall, didn't I (Though I think I was trying a little too hard)? LOL**

**I would've waited until it was actually Valentine's Day, but I couldn't wait anymore. XD As I've said, it's probably a bad habit for me to post early for holidays specials such as this.**

**Anyway! Looking back at my first two GinTsukuyo fics, I've realized that I don't like them (Well, I like my first one better, but still). But I don't really want to delete them. However, I'm planning on posting an actual GinTsukuyo story instead of just a one-shot. I had it planned since last July! I have no idea on when I'll actually start writing the story, but I will not give up on my idea. **

**It was also my first time writing KamuiKagu. Yes, I despise incest with a passion, but this is the ONLY incest pairing in general that I actually like. As for other incest couples, I really hate them.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this! :)**


End file.
